


Late Night Surprise

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of angst but some cute moments in between, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: It’s been months since Buck and Eddie have been intimate; one day Buck tries to spice up their personal life but the night doesn’t go as planned…
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 176





	1. Late Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a since between Grace and Judd from 9-1-1 Lone Star (They are absolutely adorable by the way). I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

“He’s such a good kid.”

Buck smiled at Maddie before glancing over at Christopher, who was playing video games in the living room. 

“How's he been holding up?” Maddie asked

“He’s good.” Buck sighed, lowering his head. “He misses his daddy though.” 

Maddie looked at her brother worriedly before taking a sip of tea from her mug.

“Ever since the _incident_ , Eddie, he’s been… distant.” 

“What do you mean?”

Buck looked off into the distance, combing his hand through his hair before turning back to his sister. He looked as if he wanted to say something but shook his head instead. 

“Come on, Buck, what is it?” Maddie begged, putting her mug down on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s just been a while since we’ve,” he glanced back at Christopher, making sure he was still playing video games. “ _You know.”_

Maddie’s eyes were wide now and her eyebrows were raised. Buck quickly turned away from her judging stare and buried his face in his hands.

“I mean is that bad?” Buck asked sheepishly, glancing at his sister through a gap in his fingers. 

“You really have to ask me that?” Maddie replied, taking another sip of her tea. They shared a knowing look at each other before laughing. 

Buck’s smile faded as he stared off into the distance again, Maddie put her mug down on the counter and reached for his hand, squeezing it tight. 

“Things cool down in marriages don’t they?” he asked 

Maddie gave him a reassuring smile as she caressed his hand. 

“Just talk to him, Buck-”

“Dad!” 

Buck quickly turned towards Christopher who was waving a controller in his hand.

“Can you play video games with me?” 

“Of course, buddy.” Buck replied, removing his hand from his sister’s grasp and getting up from his seat. He gave Maddie a hesitant smile before heading into the living room. 

  
  


********************

  
  


Eddie closed the door behind him as he entered the house, he was about to take off his work bag but stopped when he saw a rose petal trail on the floor. He smiled curiously as he followed the path towards the kitchen, where he saw Buck preparing a meal. 

Buck was dressed in black trousers with a white shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest. Eddie’s lips parted slightly as he leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at his husband in awe. 

“ _Mi amor_ ” 

Buck closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar voice. He wiped his hands off with a nearby towel and walked over to Eddie.

“Well, welcome home, _husband_.” 

Eddie grinned as he dropped his bag on the floor before grabbing Buck’s waist and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He slowly moved his hand towards Buck’s chest, using his fingers to trace the outline of his body.

“Slow down, honey.” Buck smiled against Eddie’s lips as he removed his hands from his chest. “We haven’t even got to dessert yet.” 

Eddie laughed softly as Buck slipped away from his grasp and back towards the kitchen. 

“Is Christopher home?” he asked looking around the room.

“No. I took him to Carla’s.” 

_Excellent_

Eddie followed Buck into the living room, he watched as Buck placed two plates of food on the table, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Wow, did you just cook me _actually_ food?” Eddie teased as he sat on the couch.

“Oh, please.” Buck laughed, joining him. “Bobby’s been teaching me a few things but unfortunately we haven’t made it past breakfast.” 

“Well, you know Mr Buckley-Diaz, if I didn’t know any better,” Eddie stared at his husband intently, “I think you’re trying to seduce me.” 

Buck twisted his mouth into a wry smile before reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring it into his glass. Eddie looked at him puzzled as he watched him gulp down the entire drink. 

“Did I say something wrong?” 

Buck laughed dryly.

“Well I had to do something to get your attention, Eddie, I’m not going to greet you at the door fully naked.” 

Eddie paused for a second, deep in thought, a smile escaped his lips.

“Sorry, I was just trying to picture that.” he smiled, trying to ease the tension between them but Buck shook his head, took the bottle of wine off the table and walked off towards the kitchen. 

Eddie sighed as he combed his hand through his hair, he glanced over at Buck, who had his back turned and was heavily drinking the wine from the bottle. 

“Mi amor” he said softly, walking slowly towards him.

Buck wiped his mouth with the end of his sleeve, painting it with red stains, he was about to take another gulp of wine but Eddie stopped him.

“Buck-”

“When Shannon died in that tragic accident I knew you were hurt, you wouldn’t talk to me about it but I was patient.” 

Buck rubbed his forehead and twisted his mouth.

“Then Bobby forced you to go into therapy,” he lowered his head, “because if you weren’t going to talk to me, you at least had to talk to someone-”

“Buck, I’m not a therapy kind of guy.” 

“Obviously!” Buck replied, his eyes focused on Eddie now, “because a little birdy told me that you’d been spending your nights at a fight club.” 

_Shit_

Eddie turned away from Buck’s intense glare and rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. 

“You weren’t meant to know about that,” he muttered under his breath.

“Well I found out.” Buck laughed amusedly, throwing his hands up in the air before taking another sip from the bottle of wine. “I found out.” 

“Look.” Eddie sighed, “Therapy wasn’t working for me, alright? I needed somewhere where I could let off some steam-

“So you come home and you talk to _me_.”

“Right, because that worked out well the last time.” Eddie said, dryly.

“What the hell is that meant to mean?”

Eddie lowered his head.

“With everything that’s happened, I’ve just been out of sorts with my own feelings and thoughts. You know, it’s not about you.” 

“And that’s the problem, Eddie, it’s never about me.” Buck replied, his lips quivering. “And maybe it should be, at least _some_ of the time.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck, clearly puzzled. 

“You barely spend time with me _or_ Christopher. You don’t look at me.” Buck bit his lip nervously. “You don’t even touch me anymore.” 

Eddie closed his eyes to the realisation, he tried to reach out to his husband but Buck stepped away from him. 

“Buck.” he whispered softly

“No.”

And with that Buck grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and walked off upstairs.


	2. War of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night doesn't get any better as Buck and Eddie find themselves in another argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Apologise for the wait with this chapter update, I was going back and forth on an idea but I finally have a chapter written for you! I'll be writing a final chapter soon too so stay tuned! ;)

Eddie sighed as he sat down by the kitchen counter and combed his hands through his hair. He couldn’t help but stare at the untouched food in the living room (it must have been cold by now). He twisted his lips as he remembered how quickly the romantic dinner turned into a heated argument. 

Eddie was so deep in thought, that he had just noticed Buck walking down the stairs, carrying what he assumed was an empty bottle in his hand. He watched as Buck walked towards the kitchen, opening one of the cupboards and taking out another bottle of wine. 

“Buck, you literally just had one.”

“And I guess I’ll be having another.” Buck stated, before popping the cork off the bottle and putting it to his lips. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he watched Buck gulp down the wine, some of the liquid trickled down the corner of his mouth, dropping onto his white shirt. 

“Buck.” 

He continued drinking.

“Buck?” 

Buck wiped his mouth with his sleeve and slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter, before heading into the living room. 

“Buck!” Eddie raised his voice, sitting up in his seat.

Buck picked up their plates and empty glasses off the table, and headed back towards the kitchen.

Eddie watched as he poured the food into the bin, he stayed silent because at this point he knew his husband was trying to send him a message. And it was pretty clear what that message was.

Buck threw the plates in the sink, placed the glasses in the cupboard and finished by taking another sip from his bottle of wine. 

“So, are you done with your little charade? Or are you ready to have an actual conversation?” Eddie asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I promise you, it’s not a good idea.” Buck replied, walking towards the staircase, carrying the bottle with him. “Let’s just talk tomorrow.” 

“You literally did all of _that_ for a reason.” Eddie laughed, “You’re clearly upset about something.” 

“ _Clearly”_

Eddie sighed. 

“Eddie, I promise you, nothing productive is going to be said tonight.”

“Try me.”

Buck was halfway up the staircase before he stopped and turned around to face his husband. He twisted his lips as if he was deciding whether to say what was truly on his mind.

“Okay, _husband_.” Buck said, taking another sip from the bottle of wine. “Hope you can handle it.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Eddie laughed dryly. 

“Well, you know, whenever it’s time to talk _feelings_ you get scared.”

Eddie looked away.

“You either run away from the conversation or suck it up and keep it in here” Buck pointed to the centre of his chest.

“Okay, look, if this is about tonight I’m sorry.” Eddie said, “You’re right I’ve been distant… I just need time.”

“You’ve had six months.”

Eddie eyes were wide as they glared at Buck.

“Are you fucking serious?” he demanded, getting out of his seat. “I didn’t realise grief had an expiration date.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that-” Buck said quickly, walking down the steps towards his husband. 

“Then what the fuck did you mean!”

“I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Then what the _fuck_ did you mean.”

Buck placed the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter and sighed.

“I just meant, at least by now,” Buck stuttered as he began to fidget with his shirt. “I thought you’d stop shutting me out.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“These past few months have been hard on me too, Eddie.”

“You know, maybe it’s because you haven’t lost anyone, that you can’t understand what I’m going through.” Eddie picked up his work bag from the floor. “But excuse me if grieving for my _dead_ ex-wife and _mother_ of my son is inconvenient for you.” 

Buck tried to reach out to his husband but Eddie stepped away from him. 

“Eddie.” his voice trembled

“You know what? Here’s one thing I hope you can handle.” 

Buck wrapped his arms around himself, as if in some way to protect himself from what was coming next. 

“In every situation, no matter what, you can't wait to make it about you.” Eddie sneered.

“That’s not true-”

“And you wonder why I don’t come to you about anything because no matter what it also comes back to you.” 

Buck’s lips began to quiver

“Because that is the only role you know how to play… the victim.”

And with that Eddie marched upstairs, leaving Buck crying beside the kitchen counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting this amazing response to my fic thank you so much! I love this fandom and I love Buddie. I wasn't planning to but I'll be writing a second chapter to this fic so stay tuned folks! ;)


End file.
